The Gaurd and The Prince
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: She trained at a training camp so she can feed her Father and Sister's . But she'll get a little sidetracked from her special assignment what would she do ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ariel POV**

**I have been at this training camp for two and a half year. I decided to find a job because my family was broke. I was the one who wanted to go and train to get money and to proved for my family. It had taken my daddy and my sister's a couple of day for them to let me go. But today we are getting out deploma . I heard two people last year had gotten a very important assignment from the headmaster . After we all had gotten our deplomas we all began to cheer. Just then the headmaster entered and everyone including me bowed in repect just as he began to speak.**

**"I must say I am proud of each one of you for your hard training."The Headmaster said "Today everyone shall feast in celebration."**

**"Cheers to our Headmaster!"Everyone exclaimed lining up inside the lunch hall**

**"I heard someone is going to be picked for a assignment." The guy in front of me commented as he picked up his tray then moving to a table to eat**

**"Mark do you know who it is , Do you know what the assignment is?" The girl sitting across of him eatting her dissert asked.**

**"Not a clue but they might be picked after this Dinner."Mark said as he ate his dinner "Has anyone heard about the two other guys from last year? Have you Issic?"**

**"I hope its not me I heard the two from last year said the assignment was not compleated." Said Issic putting his tray away and going outside as I sat down.**

**"I thought they finished their assignment?"Mark said eatting his dissert**

**"What do you think Ariel?"The girl said looking at me putting her tray away and sitting back down**

**"I dont know if I can do a quest but if it pays good . I'll do it what about you Cristal and Mark?"I asked looking up cutting up my apple and eatting a slice**

**"I bet I can do it."Mark said sitting up fast knocking his chair over with his fist in the air making everyone look at him**

**"Mark sit back down gosh your wierd. I dont think I can."Cristal said laughing covering her eyes with her hands.**

**"You love my crazyness admit it."Mark said wiggeling his eyebrows and smilling.**

**"Stop it Mark."Cristal said laughing a lot more making a few people smile and laugh**

**"Awe, you're no fun."Mark said sitting back down looking at her when ever she looked at him he would make a silly face and make her laugh all over again.**

**"Y'all two act like chirdren."I said laughing putting my tray up after I finished then walked outside with Mark and Cristal**

**"Ariel the headmaster would like to speak with you." Frank the headmaster assistant said looking at me**

**"Oh what did I do?"I asked looking at Cristal and Mark**

**"Busted."Mark whisperd looking around the campus.**

**"Quite."Cristal said smiling hitting his arm softly**

**"We can not disclose that information here Ariel please fallow me."Frank said walking away then glanced back to make sure I was fallowing.**

**"I'll be back hopfuly if not call a search party."I said smiling as I fallowed Frank**

**"Roger that capitan."Mark said with a mock salute.**

**"Oh boy."Cristal said coving her eyes with her hands and shaking her head**

**"You love me."Mark said putting his arm around Cristal "Gah!"**

**"Gosh."Cristal said hitting him then walking off laughing.**

**Just as they enter the building I looked around, I saw a table a few chairs and double set of doors. As I stand beside the window to look out at everyone talking and lauging. Frank went to let the headmaster known I was here and to make sure everthing was signed and inorder. I saw Cristal talking to some girls and Mark playing around with his guy having a play fight. Just then I hurd the double door open and Frank came out signing I can go into the office . As I walked into the office I knotes a fireplace along with a bookshelf along with a filing cabnet. The headmaster was standing feeding his ocelot a chicken leg.**

**"Ariel please sit?"Headmaster asked going throught his filing cabnet and pulling out a foulder.**

**"Yes Sir, thank you."I said taking a seat and looking at the ocelot through the coner of my eye.**

**"Dont worry she wont bite I found her in jungle."Headmaster said smiling and rubbing the ocelot's head as it began to purr.**

**"She is lovely, Sir."I said looking down seeing a folder infront of me.**

**"That is the assignment I have for you Ariel."Headmaster said sitting on his chair and going through some docouments.**

**"But Sir why me?"I asked looking at the folder with the training grounds name on it with the address at the bottom**

**"I saw everyone train then I saw you training harder than anyone eles." the Headmaster said looking up while setting his pen down**

**"I understand Sir."I said about to open the folder but a hand stoped me from opening it**

**"It's your special assignment."Headmaster said leaning back crossing his legs**

**"Sir what is my special assignment if you dont mind me asking?"I asked**

**"Ariel, You'll have to accept the assignment before I can tell you?"Headmaster said picking up the folder**

**"Sir, I'll accept."I said as I stood up**

**"Ariel you must not tell anyone about this."Headmaster stated handing me the folder**

**"Sir you can trust me on this assignmet."I said holding onto the flolder "I knew I could trust you, However your assignment is to protect this person."Headmaster said standing up "In this foLder is your application.**

**"Protect a person?"I asked looking a little confused**

**"Yes he recieved a death threat. His adviser asked us to hire someone."Headmaster said walking to the window to look out**

**"A death treat Sir I shall be on my way soon."I said about to head out the door**

**"Becareful Ariel, the trip will take two days to get there."Headmaster said looking back at me**

**"Yes Sir, Thank you so much."I said bowing before leaving to go pack and begin my new adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel POV

I hoped off the back of the wagon I had been traveling on which I had to share with a Chow.  
I began to dust the fur off my training outfit. I looked at the folder then put it back in my bag.  
Sighing as I looked around the kingdom seeing children at play while the adults talked. Some were grocery shopping. I spied an apple stand, a bakery along with a puppet show with kids watching. Kids pointing to toys through windows at a toy shop while their parents draged them off to do some shopping for their family's. I shook my head as I walked away and looking at the apples I decided to buy two. Just as I turned around I felt a small human bump into me. I looked down at a little girl who looked to be around six years old. She looked up at me with her eyes big and round with fear.

"Where is my Mama?"The little girl said looking around scared.

"Dont cry, We'll find your Mama."I said as I reached for her little hand.

"You will?"The little girl asked with a small smile

"Yes I will, What does your Mama look like?"I asked her. Looking around for someone who fit the description she was telling me.

"My Mama has a blue dress."The little girl said looking around but her eyes stoped at the pie at the bakery window.

"Ok your Mama has a blue dress anything else?"I asked still searching the crowd.

"Windy, Baby where are you? Where is my baby?"A woman cried out looking around in panic

"Mama! Mama."Said the little girl hopping off the bench we where sitting on running to her mother.

"Oh my little explorer! Don't scare Mama like that again."Her mother said picking Windy up then kissing her all over her face making Windy giggle .

"I sowwy Mama."Windy said hugging her mother

"Thank you so much our little explore always gets distracted." Her mother said looking down at Windy with a smile. Windy was still looking at the pie in the bakery window.

"I see, If she gets distracted again I'll know who to return her too."I said with a small chuckle.

"We had better go. She is due for a nap after her adventer."Her mother said lauging and walking to where her husband and daughter who had taken that moment to yawn.

"Good afternoon Miss. Have one after helping little Windy."The baker said holding out a cupcake with pink frosting on it.

"Thank you sir."I said as I put it in my bag to save for later.

"Are you a traveler?"The baker asked curiously putting some fresh bread into the window to cool.

"Im here on assignment for work."I informed him watching kids run to their parents.

"I see, Good luck on your assignment Miss."The baker said giving a kid a cupcake who ran off to show his parents

"I better be off so I can learn my way around the kingdom."I said walking off taking out the folder.

"Alright have a nice stay miss."The baker said returning to his coustmers.

"Thank you."I said walking off

I stoped to a sit at the fountain. Taking out the folder to look at the address and the map I brought with me. I fished the cupcake out of my bag and sat it beside me.  
I looked to were it was and looked infront of me and saw a child who looked about five with frosting all over her face. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she smiled showing frosting on her teeth too. I gave her a small smile back then looked back at my map. Looking back at the child who was still in front of me. I refolded the map and put it in my bag.

"I see you enjoyed my cupcake."I said laughing crossing my arms.

"Cupcake."The little girl said giggeling then moving to sit next to me.

"Um I dont have another one."I said looking down at her as she gazed at me smiling.

"I got new toy."The girl said holding out a teddy bear with a red bow tie

"What is the bears name?"I asked looking at her who nodded her head.

"Cake."The little girl said giggeling and hugging her bear.

"Where is your parents?"I asked looking at the little girl

"Papa over there."The girl said pointing to a man who was walking over with a sack of bread.

"There you are Melody! I was worried. I told you not to walk off."Her father said chastisising her with a stern look.

"Teddy sweepy."Melody said holding out the teddy bear to her father with a smile

"Mel, what have you gotten all over you face?" He asked looking at the pink frosting all over her face.

"Cupcake Papa."Melody said trying to wipe the frosting on to smear it around even more.

"Oh Melody."The Father said laughing while he grabbed some cleanex to wipe Melody face.

"No! Papa no!"Melody said moving her face away from the cleanex in disdane.

"Im sorry I hope she didn't eat your cupcake."The father said smiling at Melody who was playing with her bear

"It's alright. It was to sweet anyway. Beside this sweet little face needed it more than I."I said getting up and taking the map out of my bag to scan over one more time.

"Do you need any help looking for something?" He asked just as Melody went up to her father and did a pick me up type sign.

"No thank you, I'll find my way around."I said with a small chuckle.

"Good luck with the map Ma'am."He said walking off with Melody in his arms who waved.

"What a sweet little girl she is."I said looking at my map and then looking around in the kingdom.

Once I found the correct way to go, I stoped to look at the seancery of the moutains and the kindom. As I was walking in the country, I saw some farmer's harvest their feilds for the market. A ship pulling up to a dock to sorting out the fish. Just as I found the address that was on the foulder, I had to look at the address to make sure, I'm was the correct place my special assimant is at.

"Halt! Name please?"A guard asked holding what looked like a clipboard

"Ariel."I said crossing my arms

"Here it is, You train from The Rockie River."The guard said putting the clipboard away

"Yes for two and a half years."I said showing my badge that had the training camp logo on it

"Your good to go and good luck Miss."The other guard said opening the door and pointing to were to go and shutting it behind me

"You must be from Rockie River training camp?"A woman said opening the door smiling

"Yes I'm here to give this to ."I said holding out the folder the headmaster had given me

"Dear come inside, My name is Carlotta."Carlotta said moving out of the way so I could come in

"My name is Ariel, Thank you."I said shutting the door


End file.
